


be my playground knight

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark Humor, Edging, Endgame k2, Jealousy, M/M, Make Outs, Sexual Tension, Slightly slow burn, Teasing, both boys are dumbasses, no beta we die like men, past crenny - Freeform, seniors in high school, sex in the future, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: It wasn’t like Kenny to date so when the blonde announced to his friends that him and Craig Tucker were together, Kyle felt himself spiraling. It went on for 3 years, Craig and Kenny, until the spell broke and they went separate ways leaving Kyle with an opportunity to fix his past mistakes.It’s been a little less than 1 and a half years since the break up, and Kyle was feeling bold and Kenny, felt that a certain ginger would be a good change of pace.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing RP between me an my partner so updates will be tricky I apologize if it feels weird to read :’))  
> But pls do leave some love and criticism

The day was at its halfway point and the peaceful atmosphere was starting to disperse as people went on their lunch breaks from work or were just out doing something to busy themselves. Kyle was sitting on an old sodden wood crate that had so much soda dumped on it from cups tipping over in the bleachers above him which overlook the football field, the grass starting to over grow. The boy was in a pair of old beaten up converse shoes and ripped jeans, his pale kneecaps and some of his thighs showing and a old hoodie that was a size too big for him, just how he liked them and his signature hat to finish it off. He sighed as he took a drag from the cigarette that was nestled between his fingers the red bud glowing red hot as he inhaled a long drag from it and blew the smoke up into the air lazily. He didn’t know why he was here, he doesn’t even remember leaving his house and driving out here to the school which was closed for break and just grabbed the pack of smokes off his dash and came out here. Fishing out his phone he scrolled through his contacts and his eyes stopped on his contact information for Kenny, nick named **_blonde erotica_** for some reason, Kenny must of put that in at some point in time. Using one hand he clicked on the text message icon and the app opened up showing the blue and white text bubbles of their previous conversations, his thumb typed out a simple, **‘what are you doing rn?’** and sent it off and closed his phone before taking another drag on his cancer stick.

Our angelic blonde didn’t seem to have plans for the day, at least for now. It was break from school and the male laid on his mattress, an arm underneath his pillow as his cheek rested on top of it. He had a day off today, so why shouldn’t he sleep in? Enjoy the quiet and the fact that he had nothing else to do right now. That was until he got a text, the ding from his phone entering his eardrums. The male rolled over, picking up his phone and checking the notifications. “If it’s Cartman again I swear-“ His muttered statement came to an end, as he saw **_little red_** had messaged him. A nickname Kenny had put for his attractive friend Kyle. He opened up the notification, reading over the cracked screen before his lips curved into a small smile. Then he typed out a reply. **’laying naked in my bed, want to join me? ‘** Okay he didn’t actually send that one, but typing it out made him snicker in response. Until he replaced it. **‘ nothing rn, what about you ‘**

The weather decided to play and has started to drizzle a bit but nothing that forced Kyle to move, plus the the bleachers covered him fairly well and the sound of the droplets hitting the metal were a nice soothing sound. His cigarettes was already halfway gone and he flicked off some ashes into the muddy ground before taking a smaller drag this time wanting it to last him, he only had a few sticks left and yeah he could get more from Cartman but it’s a hassle he doesn’t want to deal with. The ping from his phone pulling his attention in and he looked down at it, the screen illuminated the gingers freckled face as he sees Kenny’s reply and a little warm glow rises in his chest at how quickly the other had the blonde had responded. **‘oh I’m just bottoming rn and have nothing else to do except moan like a bitch’** he sent that one and waited to let it sink in for a few more seconds before **‘nah jkjk I’m just having a smoke under the bleachers at school. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today’** Kyle had a sense of humor against popular belief of him just being a hot head and not knowing any other emotion besides anger and he was surprisingly flirty over text with his friends which could lead to some sexting if desperate enough but that’s not important to Kyle.

Kenny honestly, got flustered by the sexual text, his mind wandering. I mean what if kyle was beneath him? I know a long shot but kenny would take that shot if it means kyle went on his knees and worshipped his cock. as he stared at this cracked screen, he could feel a liquid drip down his lips. “ . . . shit. “

the male moved off his bed, grabbing and old t shirt and white his face. damn redhead gave him a nosebleed. his brows furrowed lightly as he replied. **’ you’re cheating on me? i’m hurr. :’(( ‘**  
**‘what about the kids kyle. the KIDS! ‘**  
**’ where should i meet you tho i’m free.’**  
not gonna lie kenny was about to make a jew joke, curtsy of influencing by cartman, but he reframed himself. that was not appropriate, especially if kyle, dear old serious kyle, was smoking by himself.  
**‘actually stay there i’ll be there in five.’**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle used his foot to squish some of the new mud when he felt his phone buzz and looked down at and laughed softly at the very kenny like reply, they came in rapid and didn’t give enough time to even get his thumb on the screen to reply and the last text made his chest feel warm and it heated his body up to a gentle temperature the damp air not so chilly anymore. He leans back against the chain link fence and sighs looking up at the grey sky, thunder rumbled in the distance but it seems pretty far off so Kyle had no problems. His mind wanders around to random thoughts and how his past week has been lately and his brain keeps coming back to that one day when Kyle and the guys were all down at the lake when the sun was out and it actually felt like summer for once. Kyle mainly sat on the mainland under a shade tree by his lonesome and watched everyone else, his writing notebook open and he’d either doodle or write drabbles an such. He smiled at the memory, even Cartman looked like he was having fun, speaking of which that kid skimmed down _a lot_ from last year he had muscles now! Which is so weird and the girls seems to have noticed it too and the whole school was kinda shocked at the sight of a healthy looking Eric Cartman. Kyle shakes it off and takes another drag of his cigarette, leg bouncing as he waits for Kenny to pull up in that beat up truck of his that smells like weed and cigarettes most of the time but that’s just Kenny.

A lot has changed from when they were kids, things have changed- people have changed, and reputations grew. they were no longer elementary kids with only a little bit of knowledge of how the world works, but now they were older much more knowing of what shit goes on. sure they had a lot of bullshit when they were kids, but they understand a lot more than before. they all, more or less, got a glow up. the school was still the same old drama, and bullshit, girls whispering in the halls and the boys leaning against the lockers. the world seemed to surround team stan and craig as less as it did before. which was nice, kenny didnt want to belong to a highschool drama movie, but he sure felt like one with cartman and stan still dragging out old behaviours and problems.  
speaking of those two, hes going to have to get onto cartman for ruining that “diet” he went on a couple years back. for health reasons, mans here caught him stuffing his face with chips the other day. like some starving beast, it was kind of freaky.  
and god, stan, kenny needs to slap the mother fucker. maybe put some sense into him because he just got back together with wendy, again, and they broke up two days ago. like he gets it. hot chic who drops her panties for you, but it’s not worth it for the shit he sees stan go through. hes going to beat his ass.

thinking about this, about when they were kids, about who they are today. cartman, a less than before asshole. stan, an idiot drunk. himself, the supposed slut. okay maybe he is a slut but seriously, have you seen this town? and god kyle, hes pissy but thats the only thing ruining his reputation.   
were they bad influences? probably.

kenny had gotten himself out of bed during this whole ordeal, throwing on a t shirt and his normal orange parka gear. i dont know how he managed to find one similar to his youth years, but he did it.

The rain was starting to come down harder and Kyle groans softly, pulling his jacket closer to his tall and lean body. His cigarette was almost down and out making him grimace, he only had a few more sticks left and he wanted more of the feeing but he knows that he shouldn’t indulge in them. He glares down at the cigarette bud before tossing it into the muddy puddle that has started to form before moving to stand up, his knees pop a bit probably due to all that basketball he does but he’s in great shape so he just winces a bit and gives his legs a few small shake outs. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket he walks out from behind the bleachers and looks around before taking off that dumb hat of his, the boys auburn curls were a hot mess, he had gotten a haircut last week and now was sporting a nice undercut and this move evidently moved him up The List according to Wendy, moving from 6 to 4 not that he care or anything but it did make his ego and confidence a little better. Kyle sheds the coat and ties it around his waist, it’s a shitty coat anyways so he doesn’t care much if it gets dirty, and just starts to climb up on the playground there for the younger grades. The multicolored equipment was large and completely unfair, when he was this age they just had some swings and a marry go round so seeing the metal castle shaped place made him kinda upset but it makes for a good perch to watch for Kenny. Pulling himself up onto the plastic castle top he took a seat, towering high off the ground like some looming god as he sat there not caring that his shirt was getting soaked through and his hair was getting more curly and heavy instead of the loose wavy curls he has normally and it was a very nice sight if you will be honest to yourself and commit to it but that may be just you.


	3. Chapter 3

If we’re being honest here, kenny is going to absolutely get onto kyle’s ass for staying out in the rain like this. Grabbing his keys from off his bedside, kenny rushed down the stairs taking two at a time and had to rush out of the house and into his beat up truck, the idea to try and dodge the raindrops crossed his mind and it made him chuckle to himself. Opening his truck driver side door, the thing creaked like the bolts were gonna fall off and he climbed in, shutting it with a slam to make sure it stayed shut his hand on the steering wheel as he stuck the key in and reeved up the engine. once, twice, thrice. 

well they do say three times is the charm, and it certainly worked now. The truck tumbled and purred as she warmed up and male turned his torso to put his hand behind the passenger seat head so he was able to see behind him and he pulled out and drove off his front lawn, before heading down the wet streets to the highschool. damnit kyle now he cant not be worried, he’s going to drive kyle to his own house and make him take a hot shower so he doesnt get sick from this shit. 

it didnt take him long to get there, for his bright lights to shower themselves onto the playground. he figured, kyle would see him, he wouldnt have to get out and go fetch his ass outside of this. his fingers tapped against the steering wheel, and he leaned an arm against the door, his cheek resting against his hand.

“ c’mon man, where are you. “

he might as well send a text saying hes here, should have done that when he arrived. **’ here, get in the truck.‘** straightforward and bossy huh kenny.

Kyle could hear that rust racer from a mile away and his lips turned up in a fond smile as he watched through the rain as the truck pulled up into the school parking lot, rolling into a spot lopsided and not straight at all, very Kenny like of him. The lights illuminated the play ground and him making him look like a tall and lanky demon when he stands up on the slick plastic and pulls out his phone and sees the text, **‘look up on the playground loser. I look cool‘** he sends that and does a little wave before striking a few poses and waves off the shouts he gets from Kenny. The ginger climbs down and only slips a few times, almost falls but he gets down and plants both feet on the bark chips and kicks them a bit as he jogs over to the truck, giving the hood a small smack it’s just a thing he always does with Kenny’s truck. He climbs into the truck bed and uses his house key to slide open that small square back window since he fucking hates having to jiggle and play puzzle with Kenny’s passenger side door.  
“Hey.”  
His voice was hitting that part in his life where it’s starting to drop and it throws everybody off now still. Kyle takes off his jacket and tosses it into the floor followed by his hat before he slides his skinny white ass through that window, turning his body once he has his front half in, hand on the dash as he pulls through his front facing Kenny and the blonde gets a godly sight of a soaked through tee shirt Kyle and the light colored fabric sticks to his body showing that the red head was packing on his abdominal area. He grunts softy as he turns his body more and ultimately falls backwards and into the seat head landing on the window and his ass was on that storage box that’s usually in the middle between seats giving the other a line of sight down the middle of his crotch and curled body, one of his legs still sticking out the back window a few inches which is slowly pulled in and he sits there with a goofy smile on his face, those emerald eyes of his taking in the sight of his best friend and gives a thumbs up, “Love your truck man-“ he groans a bit as he pushes himself up and carefully swings his legs around so now he’s in a proper sitting position and gives his head a little shake, cold water droplets flying off them curls and he runs his hands through his hair with a content hum and chuckles, “Didn’t expect it to start down pouring...mm, feels good though after the hot days we’ve had huh?” He leans back into the worn leather seat and looks out the window. “When we get to my house you can just stay over, I don’t want you driving home in this shit storm okay?” Kyle turns his head to smile softy at Kenny, concern and worry lacing that voice of his.


End file.
